1. Field
This disclosure relates to testing computer-implementable instructions, such as software, using test stubs generated responsive to a parsing operation capable of being performed, for example, by a computing device.
2. Information
In a development environment, such as an environment in which units of computer implementable instructions are being generated, a developer may not only be responsible for preparing functional code, but may additionally be asked to generate at least a portion of a testing environment. In some instances, for example, a testing paradigm may result in a developer to preparing appropriately constrained variables and/or other parameters for testing, such as at least a majority of instructions that may comprise, for example, a module of a computer program. In a C++ development environment, for example, a code developer, or a developer of other types of computer-implementable instructions, may generate a segment of test code for a variety of methods that may comprise portions of class definitions that perform one or more functions to be executed by a computer. In some environments, generating appropriate code segments can consume an inordinate amount of time and may therefore significantly impact productivity of an entire development organization. This may result, at least in part, in increasing cost and/or time-to-market of computer implemented code modules for use in e-commerce, business computing systems, information retrieval engines, and so forth.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.